


Now kiss!

by jedi_katalina



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Fanvid, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_katalina/pseuds/jedi_katalina
Summary: Created for Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2019
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Now kiss!

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2019


End file.
